The Only One
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Dia merupakan satu satunya yang tak terlihat di dalam 'mimpi buruk' itu oleh karena itu bagi seorang Donatello hanya dialah yang bisa dia ajak bercerita tentang betapa kelamnya 'mimpi' itu. / Set in 2k3 verse


The Only One by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : Dia merupakan satu satunya yang tak terlihat di dalam 'mimpi buruk' itu oleh karena itu bagi seorang Donatello hanya dialah yang bisa dia ajak bercerita tentang betapa kelamnya 'mimpi' itu.

TMNT Belongs to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman, This verse belongs to 4Kids and as always I only have the storyline

Set in 2k3 verse after The Real World Part 2.

* * *

Sejak terpencarnya mereka ke dimensi yang berbeda sama sekali tak ada perubahan dalam dinamika kehidupan mereka. Apalagi sejak mereka menceritakan apa yang mereka alami masing - masing sayangnya di antara mereka berempat ada yang menyembunyikan rapat - rapat apa yang telah ia alami secara pribadi, Yep sosok itu adalah sosok Donatello. Sang ahli teknologi yang di dalam perjalanan lintas waktu dan dimensinya mendapati kematian para saudaranya di depan matanya sendiri. Ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia masih tak sanggup keluar dari pandangannya tersebut karena ia takut bagaimana jika itu benar - benar akan terjadi? Bagaimana jika ia benar - benar harus kehilangan keluarganya dengan cara yang sama suatu saat nanti? Sejujurnya semua orang di dalam kediaman mereka sudah mencoba membujuk sang jenius bicara tapi sang jenius hanya berkata bahwa ia tak siap menceritakan satu halpun tentang apa yang dia alami. Bahkan walaupun Michelangelo sudah menceritakan bagaimana ia membunuh sosok lain dari Master Splinter di dimensi para Super Turtle, Donatello tetap menolak memberi penjelasan dan ia berkata bahwa ia mengalami sesuatu yang sangat amat lebih gelap dari semua itu.

Jika boleh jujur, Donnie sendiri sebenarnya lelah menyimpan semua ini. Namun, ia sama sekali tak mampu bercerita pada seorangpun di keluarganya karena ia takut bahwa keluarganya akan ikut terjebak dalam suasana yang sama seperti dirinya. Ia takut keluarganya ikut membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka kehilangan satu sama lain? Shell, seorang Donatello tentu saja tak mengharapkan itu terjadi maka dari itu dia memilih diam. Sebenarnya ia masih punya pilihan untuk bercerita pada April... karena dia tak melihat kematian April di dalam 'mimpi buruk' itu. Namun, baginya sama saja karena ia tahu Casey juga telah tiada di dalam 'mimpi buruk'nya, Apa yang akan terjadi jika April sampai mendengar itu? Donnie tak mau menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya sendiri oleh karena itu lagi - lagi pilihan yang sang jenius punya hanyalah untuk diam.

Leonardo, sang Fearless Leader kemudian datang memasuki ruangan milik Donatello kembali lagi berusaha membujuk adiknya tersebut untuk bercerita soal apa yang telah dialaminya dan berusaha menanyai kenapa ia memilih bisu sampai pada detik ini.

"Donnie? Kau bisa ceritakan setidaknya sedikit sajakan? Kau tau, mungkin kami dapat membantu."

"Maaf, Leo aku tak bisa... a-aku sama sekali tak mau mengingat apa yang terjadi... aku anggap pengalamanku sebagai mimpi buruk saja."

Leonardo hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya, tau bahwa ia benar - benar telah gagal lagi dalam membujuk adik tertuanya tersebut.

Donatello kembali menghela nafasnya, ia tau ia butuh teman bercerita tapi siapa yang tak akan kalut dalam emosi ketika mendengarkan cerita miliknya sampai habis?

Ia mencoba berpikir beberapa menit sampai ia menemukan sebuah jawaban. Well, ada satu yang kelihatannya bisa mendengarkan ceritanya dan tak akan membuatnya merasakan sakit hati jika ia bercerita. Don akhirnya meninggalkan ruangannya dan berpamitan pada seluruh anggota keluarganya

"Biarkan aku menangkan pikiranku, oke? Mungkin setelah ini aku bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Donatello meninggalkan ruangan keluarga mereka dan berakhir ditatap janggal oleh dua anggota termuda dari keluarga ini.

"Leo, apa kau yakin si techno-geek itu baik - baik saja?" Raphael merupakan yang pertama mengeluarkan suaranya setelah melihat kepergian Donatello.

"Yeah, aku rasa sejak kita terpisah dimensi dan waktu Donnie selalu bersikap aneh." Michelangelo ikut bersuara.

"Mungkin Don benar, dia butuh menenangkan pikiran. Kita biarkan saja dia tenangkan pikirannya dulu, aku yakin jika dia sudah tenang dia akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kita." Leonardo berkata dengan yakin dan akhirnya hanya menyebabkan dua adiknya yang tengah bicara dengannya saling pandang.

Sementara itu Donnie mengarahkan dirinya menuju ke kediaman Leatherhead karena ia tau secara pasti ia tak melihat Leatherhead dalam 'mimpi buruk'nya oleh karena itu bagi dirinya solusi terbaik adalah ke rumah sang buaya mutan. Kedatangnya langsung disambut Leatherhead yang nampak bingung kenapa gerangan Donatello ada di tempatnya tanpa mengabarinya lebih dahulu.

"Apakah yang menjadi masalahmu, temanku?"

"Aku ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu yang sama sekali tak siap aku ceritakan pada orang lain." Kata Donatello sembari menunjukkan wajah setengah tak yakin.

"Masuklah, kawanku."

Leatherheadpun membiarkan Donatello masuk ke kediamannya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi, Donatello?" Leatherhead kali ini berusaha membuka pembicaraan.

Leatherhead menyakinkan dirinya untuk dapat mendengar cerita dari Donnie karena ia tahu tampaknya cerita ini akan jadi sesuatu yang tak enak didengarkan bagaimanapun ia melihat perubahan drastis dari ekspresi wajah sang kura - kura.

"Aku baru saja melihat kematian saudara - saudaraku dan Master Splinter."

"Apa yang terjadi apa mereka?!"

Leatherhead menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya soal apa yang dikatakan Donatello.

"Bukan saudaraku yang disini... aku baru saja berada di dalam sebuah dunia yang lain mungkin bisa dikatakan itu dimensi yang berbeda dari dimensi yang kita miliki tapi tetap saja rasanya seperti melihat kematian mereka."

"Kau tau, temanku? Menurutku lebih baik kau bercerita pada mereka mungkin mereka bisa menghilangkan traumamu." Leatherhead berupaya menyakinkan Donnie bahwa kini sosok jenius itu butuh dukungan.

"Akan aku ceritakan nanti jika aku sudah siap. Tapi aku masih belum siap, aku masih takut... aku bercerita denganmu karena aku tak melihat kau tewas disana jadinya aku tak terlalu takut." Donatello akhirnya mengungkapnya apa yang benar - benar terjadi.

Letherhead akhirnya mengangguk dan menatap Donatello dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau kau masih tetap takut, kau masih bicara denganku. Jangan paksakan dirimu jika kau memang belum siap."

"Thanks, Leatherhead." Donatello mengukir aebuah senyum setengah tenang di wajahnya.

Yah, setidaknya kini ia merasa sedikit lega walaupun ia belum bisa menceritakan apa yang ia alami pada saudara - saudaranya.

A/N : fic yang ditulis berdasarkan HC pribadi, entah kenapa sejak awal lihat eps SAINW Ichan berpikir bahwa Don pasti lari ceritanya ke LH soalnya dia gak lihat kematian LH disana tapi entahlah make a sense atau tidak(?). Ah sudahlah sekali lagi Ichan tau fandom ini sepi di Indo BUT I LOVE THIS FANDOM semoga aja ada yang ngereview~


End file.
